Conmigo
by Kida Luna
Summary: Testarossa… Fate lleva la marca de un demonio en su nombre que la convierte en la criminal más buscada por la TSAB. Lo único que desea es estar junto a la persona que más ama: Nanoha. Pero ese deseo podría costarle muy caro. FateNano.


_**Summary: **__Testarossa… __Fate lleva la marca de un demonio en su nombre que la convierte en la criminal más buscada por la TSAB. Lo único que desea es estar junto a la persona que más ama: Nanoha. Pero ese deseo podría costarle muy caro. FateNano._

_**With me – Conmigo**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción tomada del Grupo Sum 41**_

_Lo sabía, e__staba mal. Yo sé que está mal, entonces… ¿por qué no puedo alejarme?_

…_¿por qué no me quiero ir__?..._

**I don't want this moment**** to ever end - **No quiero que esto termine jamás,

**Where everything's nothing without you – **Donde todo es nada si no estoy contigo…

Su corazón se estrujó y con tristeza abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Su cabello acarició una de sus mejillas mientras los preciosos ojos carmesí se cerraban lentamente, pensando en qué **debía** hacer ahora.

Pero quería verla. Quería estar con ella… ¡maldita sea, eso estaba mal!

-"Por eso estamos así, ese es el problema, ¡entiende, Fate, entiende!" –se autoregañó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Sonrió amargamente y elevó la vista al cielo nocturno, a través del enorme ventanal del departamento en el cual vivía en compañía de su cachorro Arf, quien dormitaba en esos momentos a su lado, como siempre.

-"_Testarossa_, llevo la marca de un demonio que jamás podrá acercarse libremente a ti" –lamentó con pesar mientras acariciaba el lomo de su mascota.

" – " – "

-"Nanoha, nanoha, ¿estás bien?"

-"………"

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¿Uh? Nyahaha, perdón, Yuuno-kun –se disculpó rascando su mejilla-. Mmm, ¿me decías?"

-"Que si te encuentras bien…"

-"¡¡Por supuesto que sí, no sé por qué lo preguntas!!" –sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dio las buenas noches a su mejor amigo, cortando así toda conversación posible.

Nanoha Takamachi apagó las luces de su habitación y se acostó, dando la espalda a su compañero.

_Por supuesto que sí, ¿cierto?..._

**I'll wait here forever just to – **Esperaré aquí por siempre sólo para,

**To see you**** smile – **Para verte sonreír...

Minutos después se quedó dormida.

Y comenzó a recordar entre sueños…

_¿Precia Testarossa?_

_-"Fate Testarossa, acusada por los cargos de causar un disturbio a nivel interdimensional, así como ser cómplice de una peligrosa criminal que…"_

_-"¡Alto! __¡Ella no quería hacerlo!"_

_-"¡Nanoha, ¿quieres calmarte?! –susurró el almirante Chrono, en reprimenda-. Por favor, continúe…"_

_(__Chrono… No es su culpa, lo sabes...)_

_(__Nanoha, necesito escuchar el reporte de la situación. Por favor, tranquilízate.)_

_(Pero…)_

_(__Sé que te preocupa, pero en estos momentos no me estás ayudando…)_

_-"¿Almirante Chro__no Harlaown?"_

_-"Diga."_

_-"Permiso para aislar a la hija de Precia Testarossa en el planeta #102 para que cumpla su condena durante los próximos 21 años."_

_Lo vi morder su labio inferior disimuladamente, y con la mirada firme que soslayaba su rango de capitán, respondió:_

_-"Concedido."_

'**Cause it's true – **Porque es la verdad.

**I'm nothing without you – **Yo soy nada sin ti...

_(__¡Chrono!)_

_-"Inmediatamente –saludó a su superior-, procederemos entonces a transferirla en unos minutos –posó una mano sobre su oreja izquierda y activó un pequeño micrófono-. Escuadrón 5, transferencia autorizada: Estamos listos."_

_(¿Por qué…?)_

_(__Nanoha, ya todo el Consejo decidió que…)_

_(¡Eres muy injusto!)_

_(¡N__o puedo oponerme, entiende! ¡Nanoha, regresa! ¡NANOHA!)_

-"¡NANOHA!"

-"¡¿Ah?!"

Despertó sudando mientras una de sus manos tocó su pecho, alterada. Observó a la criatura que estaba a su lado, mirándola con esos dos profundos ojos negros de hurón.

-"Nano..."

-"Mn, fue sólo una pesadilla, Yuuno-kun –interrumpió-, vuelve a dormir, ¿ne? Estoy bien."

Sin más, se cubrió nuevamente con las sábanas y le dio la espalda al pequeño animal, tragándose las lágrimas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Inconscientemente, su mano derecha apretó con fuerza su almohada, debilitando el agarre a cada minuto que pasaba…

Momentos después, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, cansados.

-"Fate…" –murmuró débilmente.

-"_Nanoha… Nanoha…_"

-"¿Fate?" –parpadeó, observando a la rubia tocar quedito su ventana, haciéndole señas para salir.

**Through it all**** I've made my mistakes – **Por todo eso he cometido errores,

**I'll stumble and fall – **Me tropezaré y me caeré...

La ojiazul caminó hasta ella y abrió la ventana con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo. Sonrió y casi inmediatamente abrazó a la visitante inesperada.

-"Nanoha, vas hacer que caiga –rió bajito, apartándola suavemente-. Ven" –añadió ofreciéndole una mano.

Con un asentimiento la castaña la tomó, posando un pie en el marco de la ventana y otro en la rama del árbol donde su amiga se encontraba; la hija de Precia Testarossa la acogió cuidadosa entre sus brazos para evitar una posible caída.

Una vez que ambos pies estuvieron sobre la superficie leñosa, Fate sujetó fuertemente su mano y la guió lejos de allí, volando arriba de la ciudad. La brisa era fresca, y sin embargo, había cierta calidez, allí donde nada más importaba.

Nada, excepto ellas dos.

Fate nunca soltó su mano en todo el trayecto.

Nanoha siempre mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados.

Finalmente se detuvieron en el parque donde había sido su última batalla. Fate tocó suelo primero, y volteándose hacia la ojiazul, le ofreció su otra mano para bajarla con delicadeza.

-"No debiste venir" –musitó bajando la cabeza.

-"No seas terca, yo quería venir. ¿No querías verme también?" –sonó herida.

-"No es eso… Fate-chan, ¡por mi culpa podrían encerrarte!" –sollozó.

-"No me importa –sonrió-. Quiero estar contigo, por eso no dejaré que me lleven. Puedo con todos ellos, ¿pude contigo, no?"

**But I mean these words – **Pero estas palabras son sinceras...

La dueña de Raising Heart rió sueltamente, abrazando a su antigua enemiga. De repente, empezó a llorar, y no sabía si de alegría o de tristeza, tan sólo sabía que los brazos que ahora la sostenían eran tan cálidos que no quería apartarse nunca de ellos.

-"Te extrañé mucho."

-"Fate-chan, no me estás ayudando –rió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-. Yo también te extrañé mucho, pero no deberías salir como si nada, podrían atraparte."

-"¿Y si me atrapas tú? Eso no me importaría" –sonrió.

-"Mou, ¡Fate-chan, estoy hablando en serio!" –a pesar de la verdad en sus palabras, no pudo ocultar la alegría que sentía en esos instantes.

La ojirubí la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a girar, bailando y riendo. Nanoha imitó el gesto y dejó que la rubia continuará con su danza tanto como quisiera, tanto como riera y lo disfrutara. _Tanto como fuera feliz._

La castaña sintió las flores de cerezo crujir bajo sus pantuflas de peluche blanco mientras el viento jugueteaba con su cabello suelto. Se aferró más a su acompañante y no pudiendo aguantar más el mareo, le pidió entre risas que parara.

-"Sentí que mis pies no tocaban el suelo…"

-"Lo siento, me emocioné un poco. No quiero desperdiciar ningún momento" –añadió, sin haber soltado aún sus manos.

Los ojos azules se enternecieron y sus manos soltaron las otras, para posarse en la cintura de su dueña, atrayéndola. Inclinó su frente hasta tocar la de la rubia delante de ella, y con un suave respiro, apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

**I want you to know**** – **Quiero que sepas,

**With everything, I won't let this go – **Que con todo, jamás dejaré que esto se vaya…

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"Dime."

-"No me dejes ir…" –susurró.

-"Nunca -abrazó fuertemente a la niña que soñaba con volar-, nunca te dejaré ir Nanoha, porque me moriría sin ti…"

-"Quédate conmigo" –lloró.

La rubia recostó su cabeza sobre los cabellos chocolate y miró hacia el cielo nocturno; sus ojos brillando de tristeza, queriendo mantener esa silenciosa promesa en pie, dudando si fuese capaz de conseguirlo por siempre.

Cerró los ojos y acarició los mechones castaños con cariño, apartó un poco a su dueña y con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, besó cada uno de sus ojos y depositó un último beso sobre sus labios. Suave y dulce.

Nanoha Takamachi cerró sus ojos también, sintiendo la presión sobre su boca y las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-"Estoy contigo Nanoha, por favor no llores" –su voz se quebró, y a pesar de su petición ella también comenzó a llorar.

**These words are my ****heart and my soul – **Estas palabras son mi alma y mi corazón.

**I'll hold**** on to this moment, you know? – **¿Sabes? Me aferraré a este momento...

" – " – "

-"Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, ¡aquí!"

La voz alegre y la mano en el aire le indicaron a sus amigas su presencia. Apenas se reunieron, la conversación fluyó con gran facilidad y los comentarios sobre el día en la escuela no se hicieron esperar.

En la mitad del camino a casa, las tres se detuvieron ante la nueva silueta que esperaba apoyada en un poste; las manos juntas detrás de su playera negra, el short blanco temblando debido al jugueteo que hacían sus pies rascando el piso, las cintas negras que sostenían su cabello en dos colas moviéndose apenas.

El rostro cabizbajo, mirando la banqueta, un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –la mano en el aire saludando alegremente.

Sí, _una brillante sonrisa en sus labios._

-"¡Nanoha! –contestó fuerte-. Em… ¿buen día en la escuela?" –bajó la voz, un poco avergonzada por su imprudencia ante las otras dos muchachas.

-"Nanoha, ¿es amiga tuya?"

-"Nyahaha, ahora recuerdo –se golpeó levemente la cabeza-, no las he presentado. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, ella es Fate –mencionó colocándose a su lado-. Es una muy buena amiga mía, espero que se lleven bien todas" –terminó colgándose del brazo de la rubia y cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía.

**As I bleed my heart out to show – **Mientras mi corazón se desangra para demostrarlo.

**And I won't let go – **Y yo jamás te dejaré ir...

-"Um, mucho gusto…"

-"El gusto es nuestro. Las amigas de Nanoha también son nuestras amigas, ¿verdad, Arisa?"

-"¡Claro! Oye, ¿desde cuándo dices que son amigas?" –inquirió retomando el camino a casa, poniéndose al lado de la otra rubia y examinándola con la mirada.

Fate llevó sus manos al frente y las apretó un poco entre sí, nerviosa. La maga de los cielos notó el gesto y sin soltarse de su brazo, aclaró: "Desde unos cuatro meses, o algo así."

El agarre en el brazo de Fate desapareció y casi inmediatamente sintió como Nanoha tomaba su mano derecha y la acariciaba mansamente al mismo tiempo que mantenía la charla con sus compañeras de clase.

La simple muestra de afecto tranquilizó a la ojirubí, agradecida de que pareciera una seña muy normal de amistad como para que las otras dos sospechasen algo.

(¿Estás bien? Creo que mis amigas te han sorprendido, nyahaha…)

(Nanohaaaa, ¡no te burles! Es sólo que, um, bueno… no las conozco. Estoy algo apenada.)

(Espero que no te moleste que les haya dicho que somos sólo amigas.)

(Mmn, en absoluto. Además sería raro, no las he tratado mucho, je.)

(Mou, ¿de qué te ríes, Fate-chan?)

**Thoughts read unspoken – **Los pensamientos siempre tan claros que no hay que decirlos,

**Forever and now – **Ahora y siempre...

-"Fate."

-"¡Ah! Eh, ¡lo lamento! Estaba distraída –un sonrojo-, ¿me decías?"

El toque en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad. Con una mano en su boca para cubrir su risa, la pelimorada repitió su pregunta.

-"Decía, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Nanoha?"

-"¿Cómo…? –repitió, recordando-. Mmm, nos conocimos… en realidad, ¿una pelea?"

-"Lo que Fate-chan quiere decir es que nos conocimos por un pequeño desacuerdo, nyahaha –rió nerviosa-. ¿No es así, Fate-chan?"

-"Mmph."

-"Aún así –entrecerró los ojos-, hay algo raro en ella, Nanoha…"

-"Arisa, es de mala educación decir ese tipo de cosas de las demás personas."

-"¡Pero es que es verdad! ¡Auch! ¡Suzuka, no hagas eso!"

Se quejó mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido por su amiga, echándole un vistazo un poco enojada. A pesar de que los comentarios iban y venían mientras todas reían despreocupadas, la dueña de Bardiche aún se sentía algo intimidada por la situación.

Sobretodo al tratar de esquivar las preguntas de Arisa, sobre dónde vivía, a qué escuela iba, por qué nunca la habían visto antes… pasado un rato, al fin se separaron cada quien camino a su casa, a excepción de las dos magas que continuaron caminando juntas.

-"Nanoha, tu amiga me asusta…"

-"Nyahaha, disculpa por eso. Arisa es algo sobreprotectora conmigo."

-"¿En serio?"

-"En serio. No te preocupes, en cuanto la conozcas mejor estoy segura que te caerá bien" –sonrió.

-"¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?" –cambió el tema.

**And pieces of memories – **Y los fragmentos de nuestras memorias

**Fall to the ground**** – **Se caen al suelo...

-"Mmm, bien. La escuela estuvo tranquila y además viniste a verme. Mi día va estupendamente bien gracias a Fate-chan."

-"Me alegra oír eso. Mm, ¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Tomamos un helado?" –su felicidad creció al ver la ya anticipada sonrisa de su amiga-novia, contagiándole el gesto.

-"¡Sólo sí es de vainilla con trozos de galleta de chocolate!"

Ambas rieron sueltamente y Testarossa no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, la dueña de sus pensamientos era una fanática del helado y de las galletas; por lo que no era sorpresa para ella oír tal comentario. Al contrario, por alguna extraña razón, la hacía inmensamente feliz también.

Así que sin poder indagar más, sintió el agarre en su mano empujarla hacia delante, presurosa, apenas permitiéndole mantener el paso.

-"Nanoha, ¡más despacio o harás que tropecemos!" –habló tratando de conservar su cabello en orden con ayuda de su mano libre.

-"Nop –volteó y sacó la lengua-, después tengo que ir a casa y no veré a Fate-chan hasta quién sabe cuándo. ¡Entre más rápido lleguemos, más tiempo estaremos juntas!" –declaró animada, volviendo la vista al frente.

La rubia suspiró, vencida. Suavizó su mirada y pensó en cuán afortunada era por tener a Nanoha a su lado, porque hacía que las cosas más simples fueran las más bellas. Hacía su mundo perfecto.

Mordió sus labios. Porque aún así, estaba la otra cara de la moneda, la que no le gustaba en absoluto… estaba el hecho de que era una _Testarossa_. Todos en el Consejo prácticamente la repudiaban y culpaban de todos los incidentes pasados. Y aunque era cierto que era culpable, no había sido su deseo hacerlo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría seguir esquivándolos antes de que la apartaran de Takamachi Nanoha. Jamás había dolido tanto tener una respuesta, aunque no la supiera.

Se aferró más al agarre cálido de su mano y suspiró, tratando de ocultar el temblor que sacudía sus hermosas pupilas escarlata.

**I know what I didn't have so – **Sé lo que no he tenido y por eso,

**I won't let this go – **No dejaré que esto se vaya…

-"¿Aquí está bien?"

La ojírubí volvió en sí para darse cuenta que se habían detenido. Observó la pequeña y modesta heladería, las mesas con sombrillas dispuestas al aire libre, y por último, a la castaña ladeando la cabeza, en clara señal de duda.

-"Entonces, ¿ordenas tú o yo?" –sonrió.

Cuando Fate regresaba con el pedido en mano, encontró a Nanoha sacudiendo una de las mesas, quien al verla, jaló cortésmente una silla y con su brazo señalando el lugar libre, bromeando:

-"_Su lugar, mi princesa._"

-"¡Nanoha!" –replicó mientras su cara comenzaba a enrojecerse.

-"Nyahaha, vamos, Fate-chan, sólo relájate y disfruta, ¿sí?" –pidió mientras se sentaba al frente, donde se hallaba el otro banco vacío.

Con un 'hum' imitó la acción y colocó el enorme helado en medio de la mesa, ofreciéndole una cuchara de plástico a su compañera.

-"Pensé que sería mejor si comemos un solo helado las dos –explicó ante la mirada interrogante-, así que pedí un banana split. Es de puro helado de vainilla, ¿no importa?"

-"Mmn, ¡se ve delicioso!"

La rubia tomó su cuchara y cogió un pedazo de helado, echó un último vistazo a la ojiazul que comía alegremente y cerrando sus ojos, llevó el helado a su boca. O lo que había quedado de él.

-"Mmm, ¡Nammmha!" –reclamó con la cucharilla entre sus labios.

La maga de los cielos rió divertida mientras sostenía su propia cucharilla en el aire, con el trozo de helado que le había robado mientras no la observaba; y bajo sus propias narices, Nanoha se comió su pedazo de postre.

-"¡Era mío!" –fingió enojo.

'**Cause it's true – **Porque es verdad.

**I'm nothing without you – **Yo soy nada sin ti...

-"¡Era! ¡Mmphhh! –sacó la lengua-. Sino tienes cuidado me comeré todo el helado yo sola, nyahaha…" –acotó llevándose otra cucharada a la boca.

-"¡Mío!" –gruñó batallando con la otra cuchara.

-"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡lo tiraste sobre mi mano!"

-"Tú lo provocaste" –intentó ocultar la risa tras su mano, en vano.

Ante el puchero de su 'ofendida' Nanoha, Fate dejó a un lado su cuchara y tomó la mano izquierda de la castaña; inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa y asegurándose que no hubiera miradas sobre ellas, besó y lamió el dorso de su mano, quitando todo rastro de helado en ella.

-"¿Mejor?" –sonrió de lado.

-"¡Fate-chan! –exclamó sorprendida y avergonzada-. No… ¡nohagasesootravez!" –hiló rápidamente con las mejillas completamente rojas.

-"¿No qué? Jaja, Nanoha, si me hablas rápido no entenderé lo que me quieres decir."

-"Mouuu, ¡sabes perfectamente qué dije!" –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

Un segundo después, las dos estallaron en carcajadas en tanto seguían peleando para comer esta vez la crema batida del enorme helado frente a ellas.

" – " – "

-"Nyahaha, me imagino, mi uniforme quedó manchado de helado. Tuve que lavarlo…"

-"Perdón por eso."

**All**** the streets, where I walked alone – **Todas las calles, por donde caminaba sola,

**With nowhere to go – **Sin un lugar adonde ir...

-"Mmn –sacudió la cabeza y se acostó sobre su cama, mirando el techo-. Mañana es sábado, ¿te gustaría salir a algún lado, ne, Fate-chan?" –risas se escucharon del otro lado de la línea.

-"Encantada."

-"¿A dónde? –inquirió sentándose-. Umm, ¿no sabes? Nyahaha, yo tampoco, pero no importa. Lo veremos mañana. Fate-chan, debo irme, mamá está comenzando a gritar que me vaya a la cama o tirará el teléfono por la ventana" -suspiró.

-"En ese caso, mejor me voy yo también a dormir. No quiero quedar mal con mi suegra."

-"¡Fate-chan! –más gritos desde la sala de su casa-. ¡En un momento, mamá, casi termino! –gritó tapando con una mano el auricular-. Mou, me las pagarás mañana, bandida…"

-"Jeje, yo también te quiero Nanoha, bye-bye. Dulces sueños."

Un sonido sordo y después el intermitente bip, bip, le dio a entender a la ojiazul que la otra había colgado, escapando de la reprimenda de su jugarreta. Así que apagó las luces y se acostó, musitando un susurro que la rubia no podría escuchar.

-"Dulces sueños, Fate-chan."

Y con un bostezo abrazó su almohada, durmiendo con una sonrisa y sin preocupaciones. En cierta forma, estaba agradecida de que ese día Yuuno hubiese salido por una emergencia o no habría podido hablar con la niña de los bonitos ojos rubí.

Nanoha Takamachi se sentía más feliz que nunca.

**I've come to**** an end – **He llegado a un final...

Y mañana pensaría en cómo cobrarse la bromita de hace momentos atrás.

" – " – "

Por algún motivo su respiración se volvió pesada, su frente comenzó a sudar y un sentimiento indescriptiblemente aplastante se cernió sobre su corazón. Cuando no pudo halar más aire, su desesperación fue tanta que se despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente como si la vida se le estuviese resbalando de las manos.

Algo andaba mal. Podía sentirlo, era tanto así que creía que rompería a lágrimas en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, se contuvo de llorar. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente.

Tenía que tomar su mano y escucharle decir: "Está bien, estoy contigo."

"_Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha."_

Así que haciendo las sábanas a un lado, se dirigió a su ventana y la abrió, escabulléndose hacia fuera. Tambaleó sobre la rama del árbol en la que se hallaba y descendió lo más rápido que su miedo a caerse le permitió.

"_Si yo gano, ¿me dirás por qué haces todo esto?"_

Después, corrió tan rápido como le era posible, porque por alguna razón, algo le decía que volar no era algo muy sabio en esos momentos.

"_Aunque lo hiciera, no lo entenderías…"_

Es como si unas garras estuvieran estrujando su corazón, y no sabía por qué. No sabía por qué corría, no sabía porque había escapado de su casa, ¡no sabía ni siquiera por qué corría en medio de la ciudad a las 4 de la mañana!

Todo era tan oscuro y solitario, y aún así, eso no era lo que más le asustaba.

"_Vuela hacia mí, ¡por favor!"_

**I ****want you to know! – **¡Quiero que sepas!

**With everything, I won't let this go – **Que con todo, jamás dejaré que esto se vaya…

Estaba temblando por dentro. Mordió su labio inferior y deseó que todo fuera un mal sueño.

"_Nanoha… la próxima vez que nos veamos, me aseguraré de decir tu nombre."_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… atemorizada? ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?

"_Fate-chan, no me importa lo que ellos digan, por favor, ¿quédate conmigo?"_

Se detuvo enfrente de un enorme edificio, apoyándose en sus rodillas y aspirando largas bocanadas de aire. Se pasó la manga de su pijama por su rostro y cruzó a toda prisa la calle, queriendo alcanzar lo que estaba dentro de aquel lugar. A _quien_ estaba dentro de ese lugar.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –llamó ansiosa.

"_Nanoha, soy peligrosa. Yo… -su voz se quebró- …yo no quiero lastimarte, ¡yo no quiero que tus amigos te odien o piensen que los has traicionado por mi culpa! Yo soy mala –lloró-, yo soy mala y alguien tan buena como tú no puede estar con alguien como yo" –negó y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara empapada en lágrimas._

Apenas vislumbró la puerta del departamento de la niña de los preciosos ojos rubí, detuvo su carrera. Su mano temblorosa sujetó el pomo de la puerta, fue entonces cuando una gota cayó sobre la misma, mojando su piel. Y era una humedad tan cálida.

"_¡No me importa! ¡Si eres mala o eres buena, para mí eres Fate-chan y eso no va a cambiar nunca! –lloriqueó tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que nublaban su vista-. Porque, snif… porque tú eres la persona más importante para mí –una sonrisa cálida y unos candorosos y húmedos ojos azules la envolvieron-, y si tú no estás a mi lado, no me siento completa. Te quiero, te necesito… no me abandones, Fate…"_

Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, sus mejillas estaban mojadas y su voz hipaba levemente mientras pequeños espasmos sacudían todo su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido…

"_Nanoha, yo… gracias. Muchas gracias, Nanoha, me siento tan feliz de escuchar eso" –sus brazos la atrajeron cerca y la ojiazul no hizo más que responder el abrazo y ocultar su rostro en la espalda de la rubia. Ésa fue la primera vez que compartieron sus lágrimas._

**These words are my ****heart and my soul – **Estas palabras son mi alma y mi corazón.

**I'll hold on**** to this moment, you know? – **¿Sabes? Me aferraré a este momento...

En unos segundos se encontró dentro de la habitación de la persona a la que había llamado hace minutos atrás. La figura en la cama se revolvió y abriendo lentamente sus orbes escarlata, enfocó a quien estaba delante suyo.

Se sentó en la cama y habiéndose despertado un poco, se paró alarmada ante el estado de la niña con el cabello castaño suelto y su pijama rosado enfrente de ella, sollozando y temblando. Asustada.

E inmediatamente la abrazó.

Nanoha lloró sin contenerse sobre su pecho, percibiendo una calidez que la rodeaba y un cabello suave y libre que acariciaba sus manos sobre la espalda de la rubia. Se sintió culpable por mojar el pijama oscuro de Fate, mas todo sentimiento malo desapareció en cuanto ella pronunció unas cuantas palabras que abrazaron todo su ser:

-"Shh, todo está bien, Nanoha. Yo estoy contigo."

"_Siempre estaré contigo, Nanoha. A tu lado, porque también te quiero y te necesito con todo mi corazón. Te quiero, Nanoha, nunca lo olvides."_

-"Fate… yo-yo, no sé que me pasó, ¡te-tenía que verte!" –gimoteó.

La castaña se dejó conducir a la cama donde la más alta atrajo las sábanas para cubrirse, descansó su cabeza sobre los mechones castaños y la abrazó con fuerza y con delicadeza, como si temiera que la niña en sus brazos fuese a romperse.

-"Está bien, trata de dormir, ¿sí? No iré a ningún lado" –murmuró con voz suave.

Nanoha hipó unos minutos más antes de poder calmarse por completo, y se dejó abrazar, porque se sentía como una niña pequeña y temerosa. Se dejó permanecer allí, porque en ese momento, el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo eran los cálidos brazos de Fate Testarossa.

Porque ella siempre la protegería.

**As I bleed my heart out to show – **Mientras mi corazón se desangra para demostrarlo.

**And I won't let go – **Y yo jamás te dejaré ir...

Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de la otra y con un suspiro de alivio, se abandonó al cansancio. No pudiendo deshacer del todo esa presión en su corazón, se aferró más a Fate entre sueños.

" – " – "

-"¿Nanoha? ¿Tienes algo que decir?"

-"Lo siento, nyahaha" –rió nerviosa.

-"De acuerdo, intentaré otra vez… -tomó aire- … Na…"

-"Querido, creo que nuestra pequeña hija ha comprendido que está mal escaparse durante la madrugada de casa –un asentimiento-, y que está mal no avisarme a mí o a papá cuando necesite salir –otro asentimiento-, y que no es algo muy educado ir a visitar a otras personas mientras están durmiendo –otro asentimiento, esta vez sintiendo más culpa mientras veía de reojo a Fate-. Y también, que no debes hacer que otros se preocupen por ti, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Sí, ya sé –arrastró las palabras-, no era mi intención. Perdón" –murmuró con la cabeza abajo.

-"Sr. Y Sra. Takamachi, les puedo asegurar que nada malo le pasó a Nanoha, ella estaba conmigo; y respecto a su visita inesperada, no me molesta en absoluto –colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica-. Nanoha siempre es bienvenida en mi departamento, así como toda su familia" –sonrió.

-"Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Fate, pero Nanoha tiene que aprender que no puede estarse escapando durante la madrugada sin avisar siquiera" –la ojiazul se encogió un poco ante el regaño de su padre.

-"Mou, papá, ya te dije que lo siento, además ya sé que la culpa es mía –trató de defenderse-. ¡Me estás avergonzando frente a Fate!" –chilló cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

La aludida rió divertida ante la muestra de vergüenza de la más pequeña.

-"En serio, no es ningún problema para mí, por favor no se enojen con ella."

**In front of your eyes – **Delante de tus ojos...

Luego de una pequeña conversación con los padres de Nanoha, las dos se retiraron a disfrutar el resto del día. Por petición de la reprendida niña, se dirigieron hacia el zoológico.

A pesar de que la otra no le daba mucho sentido el ir a ver a los animales, aceptó para complacer a esos ojos azules que brillaban, reflejándola en ellos.

Adoraba cuando esos ojos chispeaban con gozo, porque iluminaban todo su mundo.

-"¿Fate-chan?" –llamó.

-"¿Sí, Nanoha?"

-"Sé que te estás esforzando demasiado por cubrirte –su voz se entristeció-. Aunque sé que te estás arriesgando mucho por mí… –una mano tomó la suya, animándola a continuar- …me alegra tenerte conmigo. Gracias."

Las últimas palabras fueron un susurro suave seguido de un peso en su brazo. Testarossa se dio cuenta que la ojiazul había soltado su mano para recargarse en su hombro mientras continuaban caminando; aquello se había vuelto una costumbre hace mucho y la rubia no podía más que sentirse conmovida.

Así que se acercó a la niña que le había regalado sus dos listones rosas y su corazón; y una al lado de la otra, permanecieron en silencio, acompañándose.

_La primera vez que vi a Fate estaba tan triste y sola. Era tan fría que sólo Arf se mantenía a su lado sin que la alejase; entonces me di cuenta que envidiaba a Arf, porque ella podía acercarse a ti libremente y a mí sólo me apartabas cada vez más._

_Y por alguna razón, sentí aquí dentro, que quería estar a tu lado. Quería ser yo quien provocara una sonrisa en esos labios quietos, quería ser yo quien hiciese bailar esos afligidos ojos de felicidad, quería tocar tu corazón._

_Y Dios, fue tan difícil. _

_No me dejabas llegar a ti, y cada vez que me veía reflejada en esas pupilas escarlata, quería llorar las lágrimas que tú te rehusabas a soltar. Más de una vez quise abrazarte en vez de pelear contigo._

Pronto sintió a la ojiazul recostar su cabeza en su hombro, y casi por instinto, Fate ladeó la suya para dejarla descansar sobre los cabellos castaños. El olor a dulce que desprendían invadió sus sentidos, relajándola por completo.

_Después supe la verdad detrás de esos lindos y abatidos ojos carmesí. Tu vida desde un principio nunca fue tuya, fue la de Alicia Testarossa; y cuando lo supiste, sufrí mucho porque te vi derrumbarte frente a mis ojos._

**It falls from**** the skies – **Se cae de los cielos...

"_Yo siempre te he odiado. Jamás llegarás a ocupar el lugar de Alicia."_

_No tenías a nadie._

_Yo quería tenerte conmigo._

_Por primera vez sentí odio, odié con todo mi corazón a esa mujer, a Precia Testarossa. Porque te abandonó, te lastimó y aún ahora que estaba muerta, era la causa de que no pudiéramos estar juntas._

-"¿Qué quieres ver primero?"

-"Mmm, veamos los leones. ¡Por aquí, Fate-chan!" –sujetó su mano.

_Y cuando por primera vez me diste tu mano y sonreíste de verdad, dejando atrás todo lo malo, me puse muy contenta. Fate Testarossa al fin había dejado que me acercara a ella, sus ojos al fin desprendían esperanza; una pequeña pero luminosa esperanza de que había algo más allá afuera que estaba esperando por ella._

_Y yo estaría a su lado a partir de ese momento._

-"Ahh, Fate-chan, ¡Fate-chan, ven aquí! ¡Tomémonos una foto juntas!"

-"Nanoha –comenzó a jugar con sus manos-, no sé, es que…"

-"Nyahaha, no te pongas nerviosa, te verás bien" –le guiñó el ojo.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras asentía débilmente. Observó como la otra chica colocaba la cámara digital sobre una enorme roca al frente de ambas, presionando uno que otro botón y enfocando el ángulo correcto.

La castaña regresó a su lado y tomando uno de sus brazos le dijo: "Sonríe."

**When you don't know – **Cuando no sabes

**What you're looking to find – **Qué es lo qué estás buscando...

Una luz azul en la parte superior del artefacto parpadeó tres veces y después junto con un pequeño 'clic', soltó un flash. Nanoha corrió rápidamente y tomó el aparato entre sus manos, contemplando la nueva fotografía.

Fate se acercó, curiosa.

En la imagen se encontraban las dos, sonriendo. Ella usando una falda blanca con una blusa color amarillo, encima una chaqueta negra; Nanoha, por el otro lado, llevaba puesta una falda azul junto a una blusa color naranja, acompañada de una chaqueta blanca. La castaña estaba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo cariñosamente, mientras detrás de ellas se hallaba la enorme jaula que contenía a los leones, algunos de ellos mirando curiosamente hacia la cámara.

-"Nos vemos muy bien juntas –opinó-, ¿no lo crees, Fate-chan?"

-"Mmp, es una bonita fotografía" –sonrió.

_Sonará egoísta, pero me alegra ser la única persona en el mundo que pueda tocar tu corazón y dibujar una sonrisa en tus ojos. Fate Testarossa…_

…_es mi más grande tesoro y estoy tan orgullosa de poder decir que es sólo mía…_

-"Nanoha, ¿podemos ver los pingüinos?"

-"Mmm… creo que es por allá –señaló-. ¡Vamos!" –la guió presurosa.

A diferencia de los leones, los pingüinos tan sólo estaban rodeados por una larga barda circular que contenía una pequeña laguna en su interior, donde algunas de las aves estaban nadando.

Tomando un pescado de una cubeta que ofreció uno de los encargados de esa sección, Fate estiró su mano dentro de la barda donde un pequeño pingüino sujetó con su pico el alimento.

**In front of your eyes – **Delante de tus ojos...

Un flash sorprendió a la rubia y en cuanto volteó, encontró la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Nanoha, a la par que la saludaba inocentemente. Volviendo la vista aprovechó para acariciar a la pequeña cría, que soltó un pequeño gorgoteo.

-"¡Próxima parada: Las serpientes!"

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡no te van a morder! –sacó la lengua-. Eso sólo lo hago yo, nyahaha" –y salió corriendo.

-"¡Nanoha! –espetó avergonzada-. ¡Olvidas que soy más rápida que tú!"

La dueña de Bardiche comenzó a perseguirla y luego de unos cuantos segundos la apresó con sus brazos, entre risas, mientras Nanoha pedía que la dejara ir, aunque en realidad deseara todo lo contrario.

Una vez que se calmaron, la castaña señaló hacia las cajas de cristal a unos cuantos pasos de ambas. Fate la soltó y observó cómo corría para apoyar las manos y el rostro sobre las superficies transparentes.

Agarró la cámara que le había arrebatado y enfocando la lente, le tomó una foto, llamando su atención. Uno de los trabajadores de esa área se acercó y les invitó a tomarse una foto con una de las serpientes alrededor de sus hombros.

Apenas pudo abrir la boca cuando Nanoha aceptó inmediatamente, claramente emocionada. Fate Testarossa palideció por completo.

-"Fate-chan, mira, ¡¿no es estupendo?! ¿Fate-chan…?" –volvió a preguntar cuando les colocaban el reptil encima.

La cola de la serpiente descansaba sobre el hombro derecho de Nanoha mientras su cabeza estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Fate. El hombre contó hasta tres y dos flashes fueron disparados; una vez listo, les entregó dos fotos y retiró al animal.

-"Eso fue divertido, ¡hay que volver a hacerlo la próxima vez que vengamos! ¿Fate-chan, estás bien?"

-"¿Ya se fue?"

-"¿La serpiente? Se la acaban de llevar, ¿por qué?" –ladeó la cabeza.

-"Genial… -suspiró- …Nanoha, ¡detesto esas cosas!" –se quejó.

-"¿Les tienes miedo?"

-"N-no, claro que no" -desvió la mirada.

**It falls from the skies – **Se cae de los cielos...

-"¡Les tienes miedo!" –declaró triunfante.

-"¡Nanoha, no te burles! Debiste preguntarme primero."

Un flash destanteó a la rubia y luego de unos parpadeos escuchó la risa de la más pequeña, iba a decir algo en su defensa pero no pudo más que darse por vencida y abrazarla. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no se dio cuenta en qué momento le había arrebatado la cámara de las manos…

-"Vas a causar que rompa esa cosa con Bardiche."

-"Mou, eres una gruñona –volvió a reír-. ¡Ahora veamos los delfines!"

Por cuarta vez en el día, la ojiazul tomó su mano y empezó a correr en dirección hacia los mamíferos marinos; el aparato quema ojos (porque Fate consideraba que eso era lo que en realidad hacía) colgando de su cuello.

Fate nunca había sentido tanta emoción al ver a los animales, quizás porque era su primera vez en un zoológico y había tantas cosas nuevas para ella ahí.

Y lo mejor es que estaba con Nanoha, lo que hacía el lugar más atrayente y divertido.

Se plantó firmemente en el suelo, provocando que aquellos ojos azules se voltearan a verla, desconcertados. Los ojos rubíes se ablandaron y con la mano que tenía libre, acunó la de Nanoha, alzándola y entrelazando sus dedos. Las pupilas azules se cerraron, disfrutando el calor de la persona que más amaba…

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡FATE!"

Sujetó su cabeza fuertemente, tratando de reprimir el dolor que le estaba causando. Apretó sus dientes y elevó la vista. De repente, una barrera verde comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar.

Algo estaba mal… fue cuestión de segundos para que asimilara el hecho de que la habían encontrado. Maldijo, estaba atrapada. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

-"Fate Testarossa, estás bajo arresto por huir de las autoridades, rehusarte a cumplir tu condena y atacar a uno de los miembros de la TSAB."

**When you just never know – **Cuando simplemente nunca sabes

**What you will find – **Qué es lo que vas a encontrar...

Las palabras fueron frías y una lanza en el cielo la señaló peligrosamente. El Capitán Chrono Harlaown hizo chasquear sus dedos y pronto unos aros mágicos del color del cielo aparecieron de la nada e inmovilizaron los brazos y piernas de la maga negra.

-"¡Suéltame! ¡No tengo deseos de pelear con ninguno de ustedes!" –su mirada se agudizó, visiblemente molesta.

-"¡Chrono, es un malentedido! –intentó defenderla Nanoha-. Sólo estábamos…"

-"¡Durandal, Blaze Cannon!"

-"¡Chrono, no!"

-"¡Bardiche, Bind Break!"

-"Yes, sir!"

El dije en forma de triángulo flotó al frente de su dueña y se transformó en un artefacto largo y negro, al mismo tiempo que le otorgó su ropa de combate. El ojo en la parte superior titiló breves segundos y antes de que el rayo azul hiciera impacto, desprendió una luz dorada que cubrió por completo el cuerpo detrás suyo.

-"¡No huyas!"

Unos metros más atrás del remolino de polvo que ahora se alzaba entre ambos, Fate Testarossa se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, sujetando a Bardiche con la mano derecha.

-"Lightning Form –murmuró entre dientes-. ¡Photon Lancer!"

-"¡Durandal, Stinger Blade Execution Shift!"

**What you will find! – **¡Qué es lo que vas a encontrar!...

Dos extensiones puntiagudas semejantes a un relámpago se adhirieron a la cabeza de Bardiche, que obedeciendo el comando liberó una serie de doradas esferas eléctricas.

Durandal liberó una cantidad exorbitante de luminosas dagas azules que hicieron impacto directo con el ataque de fotones; aprovechando la cortina de humo, la prófuga Testarossa hizo uso de su agilidad.

-"Scythe Form!" –espetó el artilugio negro.

Automáticamente el artefacto se convirtió en una guadaña justo cuando su dueña se colocó detrás del pelinegro, y haciendo impulso hacia atrás, dejó caer el ataque.

-"¡Váyanse y déjennos en paz!" –gruñó enfadada, consciente de que si perdía…

-"Stinger Snipe!"

…_perdería a Nanoha…_

-"¡Fate!"

Sin verlo venir, un proyectil de magia la noqueó segundos antes de poder dar el golpe, enviándola directo al suelo. El ojiazul volvió a apuntar a Durandal sobre ella, y repitiendo el ataque anterior, le lanzó incontables agujas.

-"Round Shield!"

El choque contra el escudo que recién aparecía hizo retroceder a su creadora unos pasos mientras las cuchillas caían pesadamente y hacían un sonido chirriante. El nuevo escudo era de un rosa tan pálido y bello…

(Nanoha, ¿qué estás haciendo?)

**What you will find! – **¡Qué es lo que vas a encontrar!...

La lluvia de dagas cesó. Las manos blancas sujetaron fuertemente el báculo y elevaron la punta hacia el cielo, la esfera roja adherida en él, brilló. La ojiazul tragó saliva, y con la voz más dulce y firme, dio su respuesta.

(Cuido lo que más quiero en este mundo, Fate-chan. **Tú**.)

"Raising Heart –habló suavemente, al ver que el pelinegro iba a reiniciar su ofensiva-, necesito que bloquees este ataque, por favor" –pidió protegiendo por segunda vez a su mayor tesoro.

-"Yes, my Master –volvió a brillar la esfera-. Divine Buster."

-"Divine... –echó un vistazo a la rubia detrás suyo que le devolvió una mirada confusa y preocupada- …¡Buster!"

El grito de Nanoha zumbó en sus oídos e hizo temblar su corazón. La poderosa descarga de poder contrarrestó el ataque del capitán de la TSAB, dispersando en el aire chispas rosas y azules.

Y entonces…

-"Stinger Ray!"

Nuevamente, sin saber de dónde, diversos proyectiles aparecieron (esta vez pequeños), golpeando y arrojando al suelo a la castaña. La hija de Precia gritó, y antes de poder decir algo más, otro Blaze Cannon se dirigió hacia ella, obligándola a alejarse de la maga de los cielos para poder esquivarlo.

-"¡Thunder…Smash…!"

-"¡Struggle Bind!"

-"¡Yuuno!" –gritó al voltear hacia atrás.

**What you will find! – **¡Qué es lo que vas a encontrar!...

Las cadenas verdes la envolvieron por completo, haciéndola caer al piso y soltar a Bardiche, provocando que éste regresara a su forma normal. Trató de moverse, trató de liberar su brazo y sujetar su arma…

Trató de luchar. Y se sintió débil y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que entre más luchaba por liberarse, más presión ejercían las ataduras. Gruñó frustrada, se zarandeó, gritó… y nada. Todo seguía igual.

-"Es inútil, están hechas para inhibir todo tipo de magia y deshacer cualquier transformación en uso, como tu Scythe Form" –el rubio se agachó y tomó el báculo oscuro entre sus manos.

Los ojos carmesíes lo observaron asustados. Sin Bardiche no podía defenderse. Si no podía defenderse, entonces Nanoha…

-"Divine… ¡FATE!"

El grito desesperado de Nanoha hizo que se girara a verla, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al no haber notado las otras dos presencias en el lugar. Los misiles lanzados…

-"Ustedes… ¿por qué hacen esto?" –susurró dolida, apenas audible su voz.

-"Gemelas Lieze –pronunció Chrono tocando suelo-, muchas gracias por su ayuda, tú igual Yuuno. Nanoha, sé que no esto no te parece bien –habló al verla luchar para liberarse del agarre de las otras dos-, pero es lo mejor para todos" –terminó, viendo de reojo a su oponente en el piso.

-"¡Yuuno-kun!" –exclamó angustiada.

-"Lo siento, Nanoha, por favor ya no compliques más las cosas. Podemos ocultar que estuviste escondiendo a Fate y quedarás exenta de culpa, pero debes cooperar con nosotros" –suplicó.

-"¡No! ¡No entienden, suéltenme! ¡Chrono diles que me suelten!"

(Nanoha… ¡Nanoha, basta! Ya detente…)

(Fate-chan, ¡sé que puedo arreglarlo! ¡Déjame arreglarlo, por favor!)

**What you will find? – **¿Qué es lo que vas a encontrar?...

(¿Nanoha?)

(Fate…)

-"No puedo hacer eso. Lotte, Aria, sujétenla bien. Yuuno, trae a Testarossa contigo. Nos vamos directo al Asura."

(Sólo tienes que explicar que yo te obligué a no decir nada, todos te creerán...)

(¡No! ¡Yo te protegeré, yo puedo con ellos, yo…!)

(No, Nanoha, no puedes, ¡¿qué no comprendes?! Si continúas con esto te encerrarán a ti también; por una vez en tu vida, ¡haz lo que te dicen!)

(Fate-chan…)

(Te lo pido, yo no quiero que te lastimen. Por favor…)

(…pero todo es mi culpa…)

Nanoha Takamachi dejó de moverse y no pudiendo ver a Fate Testarossa a los ojos, bajó la vista al suelo y lloró silenciosamente. Se dejó llevar por las gemelas.

Porque todo había sido su culpa…

-"Iniciando teletransportación."

…y ahora iba a perder lo más valioso que tenía en la vida. _Iba a perderla a ella…_

-"Destino: El Asura."

La voz de Yuuno Scrya fue lo último que resonó en el lugar antes de que todos desaparecieran del zoológico junto con la barrera protectora.

" – " – "

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡Arf!"

Apenas reaparecieron en los cuarteles, los ojos de Fate temblaron al ver a su familiar en su forma semi-humana, encadenada de manos y pies, al lado de una señora de cabellos aguamar y uniforme azul marino: Lindy Harlaown.

Arf gimoteó, deseando acercarse a su dueña para darle un abrazo, no pudiendo más que mover la cola y las orejas en su intento.

Fate mordió su labio inferior maldiciendo el no haber previsto todo aquello, y aún más, el no haber velado por la seguridad de Arf; quería llorar, porque desde un principio, todo fue su error.

Todo inició cuando Fate Testarossa apareció en este mundo.

-"¿Qué pasará ahora?"

**I don't want this moment**** to ever end - **No quiero que esto termine jamás...

La pregunta fue hecha con miedo. Nanoha contempló fija y temerosamente a la madre de Chrono, pidiendo una respuesta, suplicando una solución. Cuando la Almirante desvió la vista, sintió de nuevo cómo su corazón se encogía.

No quería oírlo.

-"Testarossa y su familiar Arf, culpables de una serie de crímenes ocurridos en el incidente de las Jewel Seeds, deberán permanecer estrictamente encerradas bajo vigilancia en uno de los planetas de aislamiento que la TSAB se encarga de monitorear" –declaró.

-"Almirante –saludó uno de los oficiales-, mi escuadrón está listo para escoltar a las presas a su nuevo destino. Solicito su permiso para empezar con la transferencia."

Las pupilas marinas miraron con compasión esos ojos azules, expresando unas profundas y silenciosas disculpas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Al comprender el mensaje, la niña estuvo a punto de replicar, y fue allí cuando Lindy Harlaown se arrodilló y la abrazó.

-"Permiso concedido."

Nanoha quiso decir algo, quiso gritar que estaba mal. Y sin embargo, por más que se esforzó ni una sola palabra salió de su garganta. Sólo hubo un sollozo. Después hubo un gemido de dolor al ver que dos hombres uniformados esposaban a la rubia de manos y pies mientras Yuuno Scrya deshacía su hechizo.

Y ellos comenzaron a alejarla. Las pupilas carmesíes la observaron asustadas, y aún así, jamás le pidieron que fuera tras ella. Las joyas azules lloraron terriblemente, no pudiendo contenerse más, puesto que la persona que le había robado el corazón entregaba su libertad a cambio de verla sana y segura.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y pensó que debería ser al revés. Fate Testarossa había nacido sola en el mundo y ahora regresaba a esa misma soledad porque ella no había tenido el coraje suficiente para decirles a todos que tan sólo quería que alguien en el mundo estuviera a su lado; y que ella, Nanoha, sería esa persona y que no iba a permitir que se la quitasen.

**When everything's nothing without you – **Cuando todo es nada si no estoy contigo…

Porque no quería perderla.

¿Qué iba a pasar si no estaba con ella? ¿Fate estaría bien, sola? ¿Y si la acompañaba… y si… y si tal vez…? ¡Algo tenía que haber!

-"Lo siento, lo único que pude hacer fue reducir la pena a 10 años. El Consejo no me dio más opciones para tratar."

Las palabras fueron flexibles y tristes, los brazos alrededor suyo la soltaron. Su mejor amigo se acercó, vaciló un poco, y luego extendió su mano hacia ella hecha un puño.

-"Si no quieres hablarme en estos momentos lo entenderé, Nanoha. Lamento que esto haya tenido que pasar así, sabes que a pesar de todo me importas y me preocupo por ti, eres mi amiga –hizo una pausa larga-. Yo creo que es mejor que seas tú quien guarde esto."

Deshizo el puño y descubrió una pequeña figura que resplandeció al instante. La ojiazul dio un gritito de asombro y con los dedos temblorosos tomó la silueta entre sus manos. La observó fijamente, sollozando. Cerró sus palmas y las llevó hacia su corazón.

Cerró los ojos también.

-"El Consejo piensa que sería muy arriesgado regresarlo a su dueña, por eso te lo entrego a ti. Creo que ella preferiría que tú lo tuvieras."

-"Gracias, Yuuno-kun. Yo… ¿Bardiche?"

-"Yes, Sir Takamachi?"

**I want you to know – **Quiero que sepas...

-"Prometo cuidarte bien hasta entonces."

-"Thank you, me and my Sir we do apreciatte it."

" – " – "

-"Yo no puedo escapar, pero tú sí, Arf. No te quedes aquí sólo por mí."

-"¡Fate! –chilló-. No voy a abandonarte, tú y yo somos familia. ¡La familia se apoya los unos a los otros! Así que… si tú te vas, yo me iré también. De todos modos, este planeta era muy aburrido" –hizo un puchero.

Su dueña rió débilmente y le dio las gracias. La pelirroja, a excepción de Nanoha, era todo lo que podía necesitar y querer de una familia. Desde un principio se mantuvo a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, y eso era algo de lo que siempre había estado muy agradecida.

Sin su familia, probablemente se hubiera derrumbado hace mucho.

-"¿Fate?"

-"Dime."

-"Cuanto todo termine, podremos ir a casa, ¿verdad?"

-"Por supuesto –sonrió-. Pero esta vez me gustaría que fuese cerca del mar…"

-"Entonces esperaré –adquirió su forma de cachorro y se recostó en las piernas de su ama-, estoy segura que será un lindo hogar. Así ya nadie podrá molestarnos otra vez."

Fate suspiró y se imaginó cómo sería comenzar una nueva vida.

**With everything, I won't let this go – **Que con todo, jamás dejaré que esto se vaya…

Una nueva vida… con Arf y con Nanoha a su lado… Sonrió, sería algo maravilloso…

" – " – "

La perilla dio vuelta y la puerta se abrió, cinco pasos resonaron dentro de la habitación y una mano se apoyó sobre el vidrio que mantenía separadas las dos cámaras dentro del mismo cuarto.

Un nombre se dejó escuchar.

Las pupilas rojas buscaron rápidamente de dónde provenía el sonido, su cuerpo abandonó la delgada cama blanca donde estaba sentada y se acercó a la pared transparente. El cachorro rojo miró atentamente los movimientos de su ama.

Su mano tocó el cristal, tratando de alcanzar la que estaba del otro lado.

-"Fate."

Escuchó su nombre de nuevo. La niña que la llamaba quería decirle tantas cosas y era tan horrible no saber por cuál de todas comenzar, y había tan poco tiempo…

Nanoha contempló la muñeca del otro lado, atada a un par de esposas. Recorrió con la mirada la cadena que colgaba de su mano derecha hasta llegar a su izquierda, y se sintió culpable. Odiaba verla así, le traía viejos y dolorosos recuerdos…

-"Lo siento…" –bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-"No, no digas eso –reconfortó-. Yo… no quiero que eso sea lo último que escuche de ti –sonrió tristemente-, por favor, no digas eso."

-"No quiero alejarme de ti, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¡Yo sólo quería estar contigo!"

**These words are my ****heart and my soul – **Estas palabras son mi alma y mi corazón...

Apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio e intentó tragarse sus lágrimas, en vano. Gimió y se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de calmarse; era la última vez que la iba a ver durante los próximos 10 años, no podía arruinarlo así.

No quería que la última imagen que Fate se llevara de ella fuera la de una chiquilla llorando.

-"¿Fate-chan? ¿No, no me vas a olvidar, cierto?" –titubeó.

-"Nanoha, ¿cómo podría? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tú me enseñaste a vivir por mí misma –delineó la palma de su mano-. Además, cómo te puedo olvidar si te veo en el cielo de mi corazón."

-"Mou, Fate-chan, estoy tratando de no llorar y no me estás ayudando."

La risa que obtuvo hizo sonreír a la castaña. Adoraba oír la risa de Fate porque era suave y dulce, hacía que la calidez abrigara su cuerpo de tan sólo escucharla.

-"Te quiero, Fate-chan, te quiero tanto –entrecerró sus ojos-. Siempre estaré contigo, snif."

-"Lo sé, Nanoha, también te quiero –su voz se quebró-. Voy a extrañarte mucho, demasiado, yo no sé si pueda…"

Los dos hombres de antes entraron a la habitación y se dirigieron a la segunda cámara. Cerraron la segunda puerta y tomaron a la rubia por los hombros, alejándola del muro transparente mientras sus dedos se estiraban intentando alcanzar a la maga que ocupaba su corazón; finalmente, cada uno de ellos se colocó a un lado suyo.

La maga blanca retiró su mano del vidrio, dolida.

-"Es hora."

**I'll hold on to this moment, you know****? – **¿Sabes? Me aferraré a este momento...

Uno de ellos habló por el micrófono que colgaba de su casco mientras el otro sujetaba a Arf entre sus manos. El pequeño animal movió sus orejas y le dio un último vistazo a la ojiazul, una despedida se leía en sus profundos ojos añiles.

Le agradeció mentalmente todo lo que había hecho por ella y por su ama.

La castaña desvió la mirada y contrajo sus manos en puños, impotente. De repente, un grito la hizo regresar la vista hacia el otro lado.

-"¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha, promete que vas a esperarme! –las lágrimas cayendo al suelo-. ¡Promételo y te juro que en cuanto salga regresaré a buscarte!"

-"¡Fate-chan! –exclamó plantando ambas manos de golpe sobre el cristal-. ¡Lo prometo, te esperaré sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, es una promesa!"

-"¡Nanoha, confío en ti!"

-"¡Mmhp, volveremos a estar juntas, sólo tú y yo!"

-"¡Te quiero, Nanoha!

-"¡Fateee!"

El corazón de la castaño dolió demasiado cuando las cuatro figuras comenzaron a alumbrarse, todo se volvió borroso y no sabía si era por las lágrimas que nublaban su vista o porque los oficiales estaban iniciando la transferencia.

Su mano derecha estrujó el saco blanco de su ropa de combate, manchada por el polvo de la lucha que había librado inútilmente. Algo, muy adentro, se desgarró en un chasquido. Algo se rompió y desgajó cruelmente cada una de las ilusiones en su corazón.

Se recargó sobre la superficie cristalina una vez más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, como si con eso evitara que se la arrebatasen, rogando porque así se quedara con ella. Sólo entonces, Fate Testarossa dijo algo que Nanoha nunca olvidaría durante los siguientes 10 años y demás.

**As I bleed my heart out to show – **Mientras mi corazón se desangra para demostrarlo...

Porque en sus últimas palabras, la criminal Fate Testarossa le dijo: _"Te amo."_

" – " – "

Los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, tan lentos, tan largos. Al principio la dueña de Raising Heart pensó que se volvería loca, era tan difícil estar sin la poseedora de sus sueños y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Al pasar del tiempo, observaba de vez en cuando –porque se mantenía consciente de que no era muy saludable para ella hacerlo todos los días ni le estaba permitido- uno de los monitores de la TSAB que estaban instalados en el lugar donde Arf y su ama se hallaban recluidas.

Admiraba cada rasgo de su cara, extrañaba su sonrisa y añoraba esos bellos océanos color vino. Hería el hecho de que no pudiera compartir su vida, porque Fate estaba creciendo, y con cada año, Nanoha no terminaba de sorprenderse de lo bella que era y de lo frágil que nunca había dejado de ser. Podía notarlo en sus ojos… desde el primer momento en que los vio, fue como si suplicasen por ser comprendidos.

Por eso, desde aquel instante, no pudo dejar de pensar en ellos y en la niña perdida que pedía a gritos silenciosos un corazón que la dejase entrar para acogerla y protegerla. Amarla tal y como era, sin pedirle ser alguien más.

Sí, era una pena que aunque la ojiazul pudiese mirarla a través de la pantalla flotante, la rubia no tuviera siquiera la menor idea de su presencia allí. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Cómo dolía ver cuando ese rostro se entristecía y no poder estar allí para abrazarla y llorar junto a ella… decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que tenían que aguantar un poco más… _sólo un poco más…_

**And I won't let go – **Y yo jamás te dejaré ir...

Los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, tan lentos, tan largos. Con el tiempo, las dos descubrieron que no iba a ser algo imposible de sobrellevar, porque el anhelo de que el día en que volverían a encontrarse llegaría, era suficiente para seguir esperando.

Al fin y al cabo, ésa había sido la promesa que habían hecho…

…y ninguna de las dos quería romperla.

" – " – "

_**Planeta #102, 10 años después…**_

El día había llegado.

Tomó el uniforme color café claro que el Departamento de Administración Tiempo-Espacio le había enviado hace poco para cuando llegase el momento. Un chaleco (con una camisa blanca incluida), una falda, unas medias oscuras y un par de zapatos negros y lustrados. Y se vistió con ellos.

Observó el paquete en el que había sido mandado y releyó por tercera vez en ese día la tarjeta:

"_Felicidades, Fate Testarossa, después de 10 años la TSAB reconoce y te concede finalmente tu libertad. Dentro de este paquete encontrarás un traje nuevo que he escogido personalmente para ti, úsalo el día en que regreses al mundo con orgullo. Estaré esperando tu visita._

_Aquí empieza tu nueva vida, mucha suerte y no olvides dar siempre lo mejor de ti._

_Los mejores deseos, Lindy Harlaown."_

No pudo describir la sensación de gozo que la invadió en cuanto se vio frente al espejo, su cabello había crecido mucho y ya no lo mantenía amarrado en dos coletas como antes, sino en una; era mucho más alta y tenía la grácil figura de una joven adolescente.

Había cambiado tanto… se preguntaba si Nanoha también habría cambiado, ¿cómo estaría? ¿Seguiría siendo la misma niña torpe e inocente de la que se había enamorado hace 10 años? ¿La extrañaría? ¿La estaría esperando? ¿La reconocería?

**I ****want you to know – **Quiero que sepas...

-"¡Fate! Llevas varios minutos mirando hacia al espejo, ¡despierta!" –ladró Arf.

La rubia rió suavemente, se acercó al camastro y palmeó la cabeza del cachorro. Y en un arranque de alegría, la tomó por las patas delanteras y dio vueltas con ella en brazos, girando entre risas y gruñidos.

Todo le parecía un sueño.

-"¡Me estoy mareando! ¡Fate, bájame o te muerdo!"

-"Perdón, perdón Arf –se limpió una pequeña lágrima mientras se detenía-, es que, estoy tan contenta…"

-"Fate…"

-"Esperé tanto este día –la abrazó de nuevo-, y al fin ha llegado. Abro los ojos y no puedo creer que sea cierto, yo… somos libres, Arf, libres…" –terminó en un susurro.

La criatura lamió su mejilla y echó un vistazo hacia la pequeña casa que habían estado habitando todo ese tiempo. No era tan grande ni lujosa como el apartamento que Fate había conseguido en la Tierra, pero era suficiente para las dos. El planeta tampoco estaba tan mal, tenía extensiones y extensiones de campo abierto, una gran variedad de flores y un hermoso manantial cerca de un gigantesco roble que Arf había descubierto por accidente en uno de sus juegos.

Aunque el lugar era bello y tranquilo, también estaba muy solitario. Después de haberse acostumbrado a la compañía de la otra maga, no le sorprendía ver a su dueña triste en ocasiones, a pesar de que pretendiese ocultarlo.

Todas las noches la observaba mirar un par de listones rosas, que mantenía en una mesa al lado de la cama, antes de quedarse dormida; todas las mañanas, era lo primero que buscaba en cuanto se despertaba. Incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia Nanoha estaba con ella, las cintas que le regalase a su dueña hace mucho lo probaban claramente.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que jamás había dejado de extrañarla ni un sólo instante…

-"¿Fate Testarossa?"

**With everything, I won't let this go – **Que con todo, jamás dejaré que esto se vaya…

Un clic y una pantalla apareció frente a ambas, la persona que se reflejaba en ella era una joven más o menos de su edad, de cabello corto y castaño. La chica volvió a repetir su nombre, esperando algo que confirmara su presencia.

-"Aquí."

-"Ahh, ahí estás, mucho gusto –saludó-. Mi nombre es Yagami Hayate, Comandante de la TSAB, el motivo de mi llamada es para constatar que a partir de hoy termina el periodo de reclusión que se le ha asignado a usted y a su familiar. Muchas felicidades, he oído que esperan su regreso con ansía…" –sonrió.

-"Eso quiere decir que ya podemos retirarnos, ¿cierto?" –inquirió con cierto toque de curiosidad.

-"No, me temo que eso no será posible aún…"

-"¡El trato era 10 años, no más!"

-"¡Arf!" –regañó la joven.

La aludida bufó enojada al ser interrumpida y regañada a la vez. Fate, quien aún la mantenía entre sus brazos, acarició su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco confundida. Cuando regresó la vista hacia la pantalla flotante, Hayate rió un poco nerviosa mientras se frotaba un brazo.

-"Lamento las confusiones –se disculpó-. Efectivamente, hoy podrán retirarse, pero como medidas extras de seguridad serán reasignadas a un miembro oficial de la TSAB que estará a cargo de su vigilancia durante un tiempo… es algo así como libertad condicional –aclaró-. Me disculpo de nuevo por las molestias causadas, su oficial no debe tardar en llegar, por favor sean pacientes."

La pantalla desapareció. Fate se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama y posó una mano sobre su frente, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

Eso no era justo lo que ella esperaba.

-"Mi primer día libre y ya estoy siendo acechada por temor a causar más problemas…"

Suspiró, eso no era tener libertad después de todo. Al menos al fin podrían irse de allí…

-"Fate, ¿recuerdas la casa cerca del mar que me mencionaste hace mucho?"

**These words are my ****heart and my soul – **Estas palabras son mi alma y mi corazón...

-"Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella, Arf?"

-"Me gustaría salir a buscarla, ¿eso está bien?"

-"Me encantaría."

Las orejas de Arf revolotearon mientras un continuo golpeteo en la puerta se dejó escuchar. La joven uniformada se puso de pie y en tanto se dirigía a abrirla, el intercomunicador de seguridad se activó.

_-"Buenas tardes. He venido en representación del Departamento de Administración Tiempo-Espacio, seré quien esté a cargo de su estancia libre durante el lapso de tiempo que los Superiores consideren factible."_

Fate suspiró por segunda vez, la voz a través del comunicador era ronca y algo difusa debido a la frecuencia un poco inestable del sonido. Colocó una mano sobre la perilla y la giró; algo brincó dentro de su estómago, su cuerpo tembló, después de una larga década… cerró los ojos, casi sentía que volvía a tener 9 años…

Abrió la puerta.

Finalmente podría regresar… regresar con…

-"Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, y a partir de ahora estaré contigo…"

La rubia lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. La joven frente a ella sonrió mientras sus ojos azules se humedecieron, llenos de ternura.

-"Na-Nanoha…" –tartamudeó.

-"Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan."

La castaña fue envuelta en un abrazo fuerte, Fate comenzó a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo. Nanoha no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

La chica de los ojos rubíes sonrió, nada había cambiado en absoluto. Nanoha seguía siendo la misma niña cálida que le ofreció su mano y su corazón hace 10 años, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa amable de hace 10 años, seguía estando a su lado…

-"Veniste…"

-"Nyahaha, ¿fue una promesa, no?"

**I'll hold on to this moment, you know****? – **¿Sabes? Me aferraré a este momento...

Sonrió. Se separó un poco para poder apreciarla mejor, vestía un uniforme parecido al suyo, excepto que éste era blanco al igual que las medias, la falda era de un azul rey y el chaleco tenía detalles del mismo color. El cabello atado en una sola coleta que caía hacia el lado izquierdo.

La castaña era aún más hermosa que como la recordaba aquella última vez que se vieron a bordo del Asura, antes de que fueran separadas.

-"Sir?"

La voz automatizada llamó la atención de ambas, y de súbito, el rostro de la rubia se iluminó aún más.

-"¡Bardiche!" –gritó enormemente feliz.

El triángulo de oro le fue entregado, un centelleo lumbró al instante que tocó las manos de su dueña. Fate lo acunó contra su pecho.

-"Bardiche, me alegra tanto volver a verte…"

-"Me too Sir. It's been a long time."

Arf, que había abandonado los brazos de Fate en cuanto se lanzó hacia la dueña de Raising Heart, ladró contenta, contemplando la escena. En ese momento, Nanoha extendió una mano y la imagen le trajo a la rubia los recuerdos de aquella ocasión cuando el Jardín del Tiempo se caía a pedazos y ella se mantenía sobre el suelo tembloroso, viendo todo derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Y Nanoha la salvó, ella sólo tuvo que alcanzar su mano. Así fue como la sacó de ese infierno.

La rubia aceptó el ofrecimiento. De nuevo la ojiazul había venido hacia ella, y sabía que ahora ya nada podría hacerle daño a su lado, por ello no dudó en aferrarse a lo que más amaba en todo el mundo.

-"Fate-chan, ¿quédate conmigo?"

-"Siempre."

Y Fate le sonrió, cómo había extrañado esa sonrisa, porque le pertenecía sólo a ella. Nanoha Takamachi ablandó su mirada y depositó en sus labios el primer beso que compartirían luego de diez largos y tortuosos años. Un beso dulce y cariñoso.

Acarició su mejilla y una vez que rojo y azul se toparon, temblorosos de la emoción, confesó lo que no había podido decirle a la chica de los preciosos ojos rubíes tiempo atrás:

-"Yo también te amo, Fate-chan."

**As I bleed my heart – **Mientras mi corazón se desangra…

'_Aquí empieza tu nueva vida, mucha suerte y no olvides dar siempre lo mejor de ti.'_

Recordó las palabras de la Almirante Harlaown y no pudo más que sentirse satisfecha. Todo lo que quería estaba allí, con ella. Había vuelto con Nanoha, no era otro de esos sueños que la atormentaban durante las noches, esta vez era _real_.

Ahora su familia estaba completa.

Se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre, queriendo reprimir un gemido. La castaña la jaló hacia a ella, soltó su mano para abrazar su cintura y la besó otra vez; luego, la animó a empezar a marchar mientras se volteaba para llamar a Arf, quien ladró en respuesta y se apresuró para tomar su lugar al lado de su ama. Como siempre había sido.

-"Señorita Fate Testarossa –un ladrido-, y señorita Arf –rió disimuladamente-, yo, la oficial Nanoha Takamachi, estoy al mando ahora. Así que no olviden que tienen que seguir mis órdenes o les irá mal, nyahaha…"

La representante de la TSAB sacó la lengua en son de burla y picó juguetonamente con el dedo la nariz de su pareja, dándole a entender que las últimas palabras iban especialmente dirigidas para ella.

-"En ese caso pediré un cambio de guardia" –cerró los ojos y volteó la cara con fingida molestia.

-"¿Un cambio? Mou, Fate-chan, ¡para qué quieres un cambio! –chilló-. No estaba hablando en serio. Fate-chan, ¡Fate-chaaaan, no me ignores!…"

-"¿Cambiarás tu actitud?" –abrió un ojo, divertida.

-"Aww, sí, sí lo haré."

**O****ut to show** - Para demostrarlo...

-"Sólo bromeaba –besó su mejilla-. Te extrañé mucho, Nanoha…"

-"Eso fue cruel –hizo un puchero-, pero yo también te extrañé, no sabes cuánto… Quédate conmigo…"

-"Ahora y siempre."

La mano en su cintura la acercó más hacia su novia, y cerrando los ojos, Fate Testarossa dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la ojiazul. Sonrió cuando el aroma a dulce que desprendía la otra inundó sus sentidos.

-"No puedo esperar a probar uno de tus pasteles de chocolate, ¿sabes que los extrañé también?" –rió.

-"Nyahaha, me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en decir eso."

-"¿Podemos apresurarnos? ¡Ya quiero salir de aquí!" –aulló Arf suplicante.

-"Claro que sí –respondió-. ¿Ne, Fate-chan? ¿Lista para conocer nuestro nuevo hogar?"

-"Nanoha, ya no puedo esperar más."

**And I won't let go – **Y yo jamás te dejaré ir...

Se detuvieron cerca del portal de teletransportación, sonriendo. Nanoha no podía evitar mostrar toda la felicidad que sentía en esos instantes, simplemente era demasiada… se preguntaba qué sentiría Fate cuando viera las fotos que se tomaron hace 10 años en aquel zoológico enmarcadas en la sala de su nuevo departamento.

Aquel que compartirían juntas a partir de hoy. Dejó escapar una risa al recordar la foto donde la rubia estaba de brazos cruzados, enojada por el incidente de la serpiente. Mas su rostro cambió cuando se acordó de aquella donde salían las dos juntas.

Sentía como si hubiese sido ayer cuando eran tan sólo unas niñas y ella estaba colgada del brazo de Fate. Cuando percibió la mirada curiosa de esos bonitos ojos escarlata sobre sí, sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Las tres ingresaron dentro del portal.

-"Activando transferencia, destino: Midchilda."

Los ojos azules viraron para contemplar a su pareja, y en un brillo silencioso, Fate Testarossa comprendió y agradeció el mensaje que le regalaron con el mayor cariño que eran capaces de expresar. Y las pupilas celestes de la persona que amaba, Nanoha Takamachi, decían:

"_Gracias por estar conmigo, Fate-chan… Eres lo más valioso que tengo y quiero en este mundo, y siempre estaré a tu lado."_

_**Fin.**_

Este es el primer fic que hago referente a MSLN, disculpas si quedó algo fuera de línea, traté de acomodarlo lo mejor que pude con los personajes puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre ellos.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos, saludos y que tengan un buen día.

Kida Luna.


End file.
